1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image registration method for registering images such as logos, coupon images, and watermarks in a printer, to a recording medium storing a program, and to a data processing device.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-287940 describes a logo editing device for creating logo data stored (registered) in a printer, and having a source data acquisition means for getting the source data from which the logo data is created, a logo data production means that creates the logo data by processing the source data, and an output means that outputs the resulting logo data and a corresponding registration command. The output logo data is stored in the printer, and the logo data is added to the print data by the printer during printing. This logo production device is configured by installing a program that causes a data processing device (specifically, a personal computer) to function as the foregoing means in the data processing device.
However, data input to this logo data production program (a “dedicated tool” below) is commonly limited to image files such as bitmap data files, requiring the user to first create a suitable image file. As a result, the user needs a separate specific application for creating and editing image files, and specific skills and knowledge to operate the application. The process of creating and registering logo data is therefore complicated.